


Restart

by hhaeyeun



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe- Time Travel, M/M, New Game+, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhaeyeun/pseuds/hhaeyeun
Summary: Akira’s died a total of one, two, three times.Akira’s lived a total of one, two, three, four times.And he intends to keep it that way.(New Game+ AU, Fix-It, Time Travel)





	1. Prologue

Akira wishes he could turn back time.

If he got a penny for each time he’s fucked up, he’d be a millionaire. But this one- this one takes the cake.

He had one job. One job to keep himself and his friends safe. And he blew it like the idiot he was.

The barrel of the cold iron brushes against his hair, his head, his life. The slow creak of the trigger can be heard throughout the quiet room as the smell of the rotting corpse of the policeman fills Akira’s nose. 

His fists clench and unclench with the effort of keeping his drug-addled mind calm. Is he breathing or not breathing? He’ll surely be able to tell soon enough.

The man on the other side of the gun is, in contrast, entirely in his element. He’s calm. Composed. And he’s staring right into Akira’s shaking soul.

He’s not smiling, but he’s not frowning either. All that’s left is the cold look in his eyes as he stares Akira down- a wounded animal caught in the hunter’s trap. Useless, hopeless, ready for the slaughter.

But is that regret in his eyes? Sadness? 

Akira blinks, and it’s gone. 

A slow smile spreads across Akechi’s face as he gleefully looks at Akira. His precious lamb, already tied to the cross and ready for the crucifixion. Even as a crazed maniac, Akechi’s still got charisma, Akira supposes.

“Case closed.” he whispers.

“This is where your ‘justice’ ends.”

His heartrate’s irregular. His breathing’s uneven. He’s panicking, he’s gotta get out of there, he’s gotta  _ move- _

Then he’s gone.

Blood pools from underneath his head as he stares. Stares blankly into the gray ceiling.

He can’t think, he can’t remember, he can’t hear, he can’t breathe.

What’s his name? Who is he?

Nothing’s functioning anymore as he leans forward and blood splatters the table.

He lost.

Case closed.

 

.

 

“—kira? Akira!”

He blinks.

Is that Ann?

She laughs and punches him not-so-lightly on the shoulder. “From the way you were looking, I would’ve thought you were a corpse!” Ouch. 

He swallows his dry throat and thankfully not his tongue because he manages to ask, “Ann, what’s the date today?” She frowns when she doesn’t remember and takes out her phone. Akira recognizes the little crepe charm she has on her phone, which throws any theories of her not being his Ann out the window. 

“Uhh… it’s November the thirteenth. Sunday. What’s with you? Are you feeling okay?” She asks concernedly. “Who, me? I’m fine.” he says with a faint smile.

She squints her eyes. “You don’t  _ look _ fine.”

“Ann, have you seen this face? I always look fine.” He wants to throw up, but he jokes in a poor attempt to get himself back together. It seems like his mouth just says whatever it wants when he’s completely shot through the head (literally  _ and _ figuratively), but thank god because it seems to work. Ann’s expression clears up and she snorts. “Yeah, you’re completely fine if you’re cracking dumb jokes like those again.”

November the thirteenth. That would make it… exactly four days before they steal Sae’s heart, and exactly seven days before he dies.

Ann notices that he’s frozen up again and the worried crease between her eyebrows are back. “Hey, are you sure you’re okay? No joking this time.” she says seriously. 

No. No, Akira’s  _ not _ okay.

Because somehow, in some way, he’s traveled back in time.

Just like how he wanted.

Maybe there’s a genie out there granting his wishes. He’d wish to  _ not _ die a week later. He laughs to himself humorlessly; the bile coming up doesn’t go down.

Then he realizes Ann’s still looking at him as if he’s grown a third head. “Akira?” she says worriedly. “You look terrible. Do you want to go to the hospital?”

No he doesn’t, because god forbid what he would do if his vitals come up as dead.

“I’m good. Thanks, Ann.” he says as he turns around, nearly slamming into a wall. “I- I just feel sick. Really sick.” he emphasizes. Ann’s eyes go wide with worry. “You’re sick? But it was so sudden.” She chews on her bottom lip, blue eyes darting from side to side, before leaning in. “Can you still pull off the infiltration on Thursday? I know you’re gonna have to go through a lot.”

His heart comes up his throat and nearly causes him to choke as he says, “I’ll be alright. Really. Just- just give me a day to rest.”

Give him a day and another time-travel machine. And a blanket too, since he’s shivering like crazy.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll do that.” Ann says. She reaches over to give his shoulder a squeeze. “We know how hard you work, Akira. We’re counting on you, but- but don’t go  _ dying _ because of it, okay?”

Too late, Ann.

He forces down the bile choking his throat as he nods, and flees.

  
  
  


One week later, his brains are blown and his blood’s staining the table once more

But Akira, with his dying breath, thinks that Akechi looked a little more regretful.

 

.

 

This time, Akira wakes up a month before it happens.

Sojiro’s calling him down, telling him that he should get to school. He’s lying in bed, sweating and panting. Akira reaches up for his head, certain that there’s a mark of the barrel of the gun imprinted there- but there’s nothing.

It’s happened twice now-  _ he’s really traveled back in time. _

He rushes downstairs and immediately pukes in the bathroom.

There’s a loud crash as Sojiro rushes to his side, holding his hand and thumping his back. Never has Akira felt more grateful to his guardian than now. Sojiro’s muttering, “That’s it, let it all out, you’ll be fine.”

Twenty minutes later, he’s slouching at the bar with a fresh cup of coffee and house curry. It’s his favorite- the one Sojiro always complains about making because it requires so many ingredients. He thinks this is the first time Sojiro’s made it without complaint.

The door jingles, and Goro  _ fucking _ Akechi walks in like he owns the place.

Akira wants to deck him.

He sits down with the elegance and poise of a swan (a  _ black _ swan, that traitor) and orders for his usual before turning to Akira with surprise. “Kurusu-san. I didn’t expect for you to linger here after the morning trains.”

“Kid’s sick. He’s staying home today.” Sojiro grumbles. “Woke up and immediately puked into the toilet. Still looks green, too.”

“Is that so? Well, I’ve heard that warm herbal teas can expel nausea. Ginger and peppermint especially soothes the stomach, but I’d personally recommend--”

Akira did not travel through the time-space continuum to get lectured on herbal teas by his to-be murderer. He groans and flops his head on the counter, effectively silencing the detective.

Akechi looks around and leans in, whispering. He feels his breath in his ear and wants to scrub it off. “Where’s Morgana? Will we still be able to go to the Palace today?”

Oh, right. Akechi’s already blackmailed his way in.

Akira only lets out an incoherent noise in response. He doesn’t trust his voice nor his brain to keep up with the situation. Sojiro, thankfully, has overheard. “The cat’s upstairs, still sleeping. And no, you kids will not be doing any Phantom Thieves business until this guy--” he thumps Akira’s back, Akira wants to heave-- “is feeling better.”

Akechi’s panicked expression is enough for Sojiro to explain that yes, he knows, and no, he won’t change his mind. While he’s trying to calm him down, Akira slinks back upstairs and leaves his barely touched food and coffee on the counter.

After seeing his face, he wants to throw up again.

“‘Kira?” a lazy mumble wakes him from his thoughts. He turns to see Morgana, who’s sleepily pawing at his eyes (Akira warned him time to time that he needs to  _ stop doing that or he’ll scratch his eyes out). _ “Why didn’t you wake me up--”

He goes over to Morgana and nuzzles his face into the crook of his neck. Morgana, expectedly, yowls and writhes under his grasp and threatens to claw his eyes out- but screw it, Akira’s been shot twice already and he really couldn’t care less about not having eyeballs for the rest of his life. Which, in retrospect, isn’t very long.

But Morgana seems to know what’s wrong and eventually settles down to purr into Akira’s embrace. “What’s wrong? Did you have a bad dream?” he asks, and Akira only hugs him tighter. “Kind of.” he mumbles. And Morgana falls quiet.

Yes, he’s needed this. This is nice.

“Hey, Morgana…” 

“Yeah?”

“What do you think would happen if I, y’know… failed? If I wasn’t able to remember the phone in the interrogation?”

Morgana shudders. “I don’t want to think about it. But why’re you worrying about that? You’re Joker, Akira. Anything is possible with you.”

_ Yes… _ Arsene laughs in the deepest corner of his mind.  _ Even death has been out thwarted by thee. Thou hast the power to take on the world. _

“Wait, don’t tell me… you had a dream about it? Akira, dreams aren’t  _ real.” _ Morgana groans. He twists himself out of Akira’s grasp. “Making me worry for nothing…” he sulks.

He reaches over to pat Morgana on the head, who leans into it with a satisfied purr. “But I guess I can forgive you. If you’re really that worried about it.”

Akira and Morgana spend the rest of the day watching old drama reruns and Fist of the North Star. It’s nice, Akira thinks.

But ‘nice’ isn’t going to take a bullet out of his brain.

  
  


 

Akira sees Akechi the next day.

He looks positively exhausted. Rings of black line his lower eyes and his hair’s even messier than usual. Akira feels zero sympathy for him.

“Ah, Kurusu-san.” Akechi notices him right away. Akira wishes he could be invisible. “Are you feeling better today? You must be glad you don’t have to go to school.” He’d gladly go to school if it meant not seeing Akechi.

“I’m great. Wonderful. Fantastic. Especially after puking my guts out.” Akira says automatically. He throws away his filter and lets his mouth run- it’s too much for his brain to process what to say to this guy. “Sorry for not being able to go out yesterday. Boss’s orders.”

“Haha. You wouldn’t have to be an ace detective to figure out that it’s unwise to go against Sakura-san.” Akechi smiles charmingly.

“Unwise or not, I really did feel like shit yesterday. So thanks for letting me rest.” He coughs. “It’s no problem, really. All for the sake of our leader.”

“Yeah. I’ll be counting on you today.” He wants to swallow his words.

Akechi nods with satisfaction and leaves shortly after, putting his check on the counter. Morgana peeks out of Akira’s bag. “Still don’t like that guy.”

If only Morgana knew.

  
  
  


Akira tries to tell the other Phantom Thieves. He tries to bring up the idea that maybe the plan isn’t so solid after all. 

But it’s far too late to make changes, evidently by the third bullet put in his skull.

 

.

 

_ “...you must give him a fair chance! This is just cruel!” _

_ “Hmm… perhaps you’re right, dear Lavenza.” An ominous, yet familiar voice cackles. “All right. I’ll do it properly this time.” _

**_“I’ll do it properly this time.”_ ** _ echoes around the Velvet Room. _

_ And Akira drifts off back to sleep, the barrel of the gun tattooed into his mind. _


	2. Chapter 2

Akira wakes up on April 11, 2016.

His initial shock is overcome by the fact that he isn’t dead when he should be. For the fourth time.

Akira’s almost tempted to just throw himself out the slightly ajar window and end it right there, because whatever god’s messing with him is having far too much fun with this. He doesn’t want to get beat up, drugged, and shot a _fourth time._

Hell, Chihaya might even be right with all her “fate is absolute” crap. If fate decrees that he’s destined to die at a self-centered, plastic mophead, then fuck it, because he's about to fling himself out into traffic.

Then he realizes that Leblanc is in an alleyway, and his attic is one floor above ground. So much for that plan.

Before he can think of any other suicidal maneuvers, Sojiro’s voice brings him back to reality. “Kid, either set an alarm or I’ll come up every morning and throw a bucket of cold water on you.”

Oh, right. It’s his first day of school.

Vertigo hits him hard. _It’s his first day of school._

He’s supposed to meet Ann today. And Ryuji. And Morgana. And Kamoshida.

Which means he hasn’t awakened yet.

And nobody knows him.

Oh boy, he is _not_ prepared.

Sojiro’s irritated voice calls out to him again, and he decides to save the panic for later. For now, his biggest worry is the grumpy old man sitting behind the counter in the cafe downstairs.

His teeth are brushed and his hair isn’t by the time he makes his way down, blinking blearily at Sojiro, who’s reading a newspaper with a cigarette in his mouth. “You’re finally here. Take a seat.”

Alarm bells blare in his head until he remembers that Sojiro’s supposed to feed him this day. Vitals go back to normal. He’s breathing steadily. Okay, he can start talking now. “What for?”

“I’m not gonna let you starve. I’ll at least feed you before you get to school. Now sit down.”

“Ordering me around already, huh?” His cheeky grin is met with a look of exasperation. “Want me to slip something nasty in your food, kid?” He obediently sits down before Sojiro can poison him. Said poisoner grunts with satisfaction before sliding a plate of steaming curry across the table.

“Now listen.” Akira’d forgotten just how much Sojiro used to berate him. “Don’t do anything stupid today, got that? If you’re expelled again I’m not gonna back you up. You won’t have anyone to go to.”

Damn, harsh. Akira swallows his food before answering. “Yes, Boss.”

Stern eyes soften- from rock hard to just rock, maybe. “Have a good first day at school. Don’t come back too late.”

“Yes, Boss.”

“Now hurry on outta here.”

Akira pushes his now-finished plate back as he slings his bag over his shoulder. It’s considerably lighter without Morgana’s weight in it, but it’s only a matter of time. “I’ll be going now.”

The door jingles on his way out.

  


There’s a lot of things Akira’s been expecting, and Goro Akechi isn’t one of them.

He doesn’t recall running into him the first day of school. In fact, Akira doesn’t recall running into him _at all_ until the TV interview. So why does this timeline decide that he’d meet him months earlier than he’s supposed to? Akira’s no ace detective, but he can tell something’s up.

He runs into him a block away from the roof where Ann’s supposed to be. Literally.

“Oof--” The detective nearly topples from the force of which Akira was running, primarily to get out of the rain. Akira, with all his fantastic luck, lands into a particularly brown puddle on his ass. “Oh goodness, I’m terribly sorry. Are you all right?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Obviously, it’s not fine- he doesn’t want to meet _Goro Akechi_ the first day back living. Still, he takes Akechi’s hand to haul himself up and ignores the urge to chop his hand off.

Akechi’s expression gives way to one of genuine concern. He hadn’t seen that expression since… well, ever. “I really do apologize. If you’d like, I can take those and clean those for you…?” He points to his stained uniform.

“Are you offering to take my pants off?”

Akechi’s face in that moment is priceless, almost enough to reverse everything he’s done in the past (or what he will do? would that make it the past or the future?). His mouth is hanging almost comically, with his eyes bulging. Akira snickers before shaking the rain out of his hair. “That was a joke.”

His face unpauses. “Ahaha, of course. Just a joke.”

A car’s pulling up amidst the rain and Akira has to squint to try and see through his glasses. It looks awfully familiar until he realizes that that’s Kamoshida’s car and _he’s supposed to meet Ann by now._ He curses himself as he waves Akechi a quick good-bye before taking off. A distant call of, “Wait! What’s your name?” follows him, to which he ignores because he’s got far greater matters at hand.

Missing Ann means missing Ryuji. Missing Ryuji means missing the castle. Missing the castle means missing Morgana, and _god_ knows when he’ll get this chance again.

He sprints to get under the same storefront as Ann, who flinches from his sudden intrusion. Her big blue eyes widen at the sight of his dampened uniform. “Oh my god, are you okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m--” he wheezes, shaking rain out of his curls, “I’m fine. Totally fine.”

Since when did Akira Kurusu become such a _loser?_

Kamoshida pulls up in that exact instant, rolling his window down and exposing his big-chinned self for all its glory. His face is twisted into something supposed to resemble kindness as he leans out the window, graciously taking a few drops of rain to undress Ann with his eyes. “You need a ride to school? You’re gonna be late.”

Ann passes a concerned side glance to Akira, who finally unbends to look at Kamoshida. “Um…” she trails off, obviously torn. “I think he might need a ride instead.”

Kamoshida’s mouth donns a tight-lipped curl as he looks over at Akira’s figure once. “Yeah, he can come too. Get in the car, Takamaki.”

 

_“Just get in the car!”_

 

_“No--!”_

 

**_“Get in the damn car, woman!”_ **

 

“Takamaki--” Akira says urgently. “I needed to talk to you about something.”

Akira’s gone through a lot of mistakes in his past lives. Letting Ann go with Kamoshida was one of them. He’s not going to make the same mistake again.

Ann’s still hesitant. “I don’t know…” she starts, but Akira catches her eye. It’s wide, it’s scared, and it’s unsure. It’s the look of a caged bird being offered freedom. “It’s okay.” Akira murmurs to her. She might not know him now, but damn it if he’s going to let this be a second time.

She looks away, and starts walking toward Kamoshida. Akira’s heart plummets, but she says in a throaty mutter- “Thank you for the offer, but I’ll be fine walking today. I’ll be sure not to be late.”

Kamoshida’s smug expression gives way to one of contempt as he turns around, rolling his car window up again. “You’d better not.” He spits that final statement out before pressing the gas pedal and speeding off in Shujin’s direction.

Akira’s victory is short-lived as Ann turns to face him, eyes narrowed and suspicious. “Who are you? How did you know my name?” Akira’s got an excuse handy. “That guy just said your name. Trust me, I don’t want to do anything to you.”

“You looked like you were running to me. On purpose.” Akira tries not to shrink under her unwavering glare- even after nearly a year with her, he’s never gotten used to how terrifying the Phantom Thief girls are. “You’re a Shujin student, aren’t you? You just refused a free ride. Why?”

“I don’t know who he was. And you… you looked like you needed some help.” Akira admits. Ann’s face melts into something weaker, more vulnerable. Her angry facade is broken to reveal a scared, pursued girl. “I--”

Akira lets out a breath deeply and plops himself down on the sidewalk, ignoring the cold beginning to form underneath his already wet spot. “It doesn’t take years of knowing someone to realize when they’re getting harassed.”

And with that, Ann’s entire mask cracks whole. She crouches down to join Akira on the sidewalk, although she refrains from getting her skirt wet. “If only everyone were as wise as you.” She glances at Akira’s position and twists her mouth into a small smile. “What happened to your pants?”

Akira’s about to answer when a certain someone interrupts him.

_“Damn you, Kamoshida--!”_

His phone buzzes. “Candidate found.”

Ryuji practically plows into Akira, who falls once more into the sidewalk.

Ann is not pleased. “Sakamoto! Watch where you’re going!”

“Ow… _he_ was the one just standing there! I was just trynna get out of the rain! Wait, Takamaki?” Ryuji squints at her. “Why aren’t you at school yet? Kamoshida picks you up on rainy days.”

Akira clears his throat before she has to answer and picks himself up from the sidewalk.“Huh? Who’re you?” Ryuji looks him over. “That’s a Shujin uniform… second year? Don’t recognize you, though.”

 _Buzz._ “Shujin. Academy.”

He offers his very wet hand for a handshake. “Akira Kurusu. I’m a transfer.”

His confusion clears up. “Oh, a transfer? Then there’s no wonder you don’t know him.” His expression goes dark. “Kamoshida’s the PE teacher of our school. Simply put, he’s an asshat who thinks he’s a freaking king of a castle.”

 _Buzz._ “King of a castle. Commencing navigation.”

Ann scowls at him. “Don’t talk about him in the open like that.” Ryuji scowls right back at her. “There’s no one around! And of course _you_ stick up for him, Takamaki.”

“What the hell’s that supposed to--!”

Suddenly, Ann clutches her head. “Ugh, talking with you’s making me dizzy.” Ann grumbles, before pulling up her hood again. “I’m leaving. Kurusu-kun, let’s go.”

“Why’re you asking _him_ to go with you?”

Still muttering to himself, Ryuji trails not too far behind.

Akira’s crossing his fingers that the navigation works when they turn the corner and sure enough, Shujin Academy’s been turned into an enormous castle.

“Wh-What the-- _!”_

Akira _really_ wishes he had just jumped out the attic window when he had the chance.

Akechi stands open mouthed at the sight of the glowering structure of bricks and chain, at the red fog and ominous purple atmosphere sitting not too invitingly within the castle depths. Ann and Ryuji mirror his shell-shocked expression, eyes blown wide.

Akira strongly suspects it’s not the _what_ that’s surprising Akechi.

“What is this place?” Ann’s voice is frail. “How did we get here? How do we get out?”

Much like the first time, Ryuji overcomes his initial shock easily. “Eh, must’ve made a wrong turn or something.” He shrugs nonchalantly. Ann turns to him and smacks his shoulder- Akira grimaces in place of the poor blonde. “How would we make a wrong turn? We get to school like this every day?”

In the distance, Akechi’s muttering to himself about something. “...activate it by accident?” is all Akira can hear before Akechi realizes he’s listening in. “Ah, you!”

“Me.” Akira deadpans, and Akechi’s expression remains unchanging- it’s a mix of confusion, exasperation, and shock. “You- how did you get here?”

“I dunno.” It’s the truth. Even after using the Metaverse app hundreds of times, he’s still unsure of the inner workings of it. “Sakamoto said a couple things, I felt my phone buzz, and all of a sudden we’re here.”

Akira can clearly see three things going on in Akechi’s mind.

One- eliminate Akira, Ann, and Ryuji, and get this over with.

Two- investigate this and gather information about the Metaverse.

Three- turn around and drag everyone back into the real world before they go in any further.

Akira desperately hopes it’s not the first one.

Akechi’s brow furrows. “You said… your phone buzzed?” Things aren’t looking good. Akira waves a hand. “Yeah, but I have no idea how we got here. Why’d you follow me, anyway?”

“I thought I’d at least pay you back for your laundry bill. Those pants look expensive, and I’d hate to make you replace them.”

“It’s my uniform. I don’t care about it.” Akira tells him before turning to Ann and Ryuji, who are still arguing. “So, shall we head inside?”

Ann’s and Akechi’s heads whip toward him in incredulity. “You want to go _in_ that thing? We’ll be trespassing!” Ann hisses, eyes darting from Akira to the castle nervously. Akechi nods. “I must agree. We don’t know what dangers might lurk in their either, after all.”

Ryuji pounds his fist. “Well, we’re late to school anyway, so we might as well have fun while we’re at it, yeah?” Ann groans into her hands. “You are _such_ an idiot.”

Akechi, reportedly, does not look amused. “I’m a full-time detective. There are better things to do than to go on adventures.” Ryuji sticks his tongue out at him.

“Well, Mr. Detective, you can head on your way home. I’m heading in.” Akira doesn’t wait for a response before trudging into the depths of the castle. Ryuji runs after him with an excited, “Wait!” and Ann, begrudgingly, follows too.

Akechi hesitates before diving in as well.

  


Arsene cackles as he binds the Jack-O’-Lanterns in his chains as if it were an extension of his body, flames running down their length as the Shadows shriek in pain from the haunting fire. They disintegrate into piles of black ash before blowing away.

Shadow Kamoshida looks up at him with fear and anger. “You- you--!” He splutters. “Guards! We need backup! This rat’s stronger than I thought.”

Akira nods to Ryuji, who immediately side-tackles him. “Take _that,_ you son of a bitch!” the blonde crows, before Ann hobbles over to pick up the keys laying on the floor. “Keys!” Akira snaps his fingers, and Ann throws it to him without missing a beat. He ushers everyone but Kamoshida out the gate before turning around and locking it.

And not a second too soon, as Kamoshida leaps to the bars, teeth bared and murder in his glare. “You won’t get away with this.” He growls. His pupils have dilated into two flecks hidden in its golden sea. “You will pay for resisting me.”

“Take your shit to a janitor, asswipe.” Ryuji sneers before turning around and catching Akira, who stumbles. “Whoa. You good there?”

“Yeah, fine.” Akira gritted his teeth.

_‘You need to chill out, Arsene.’_

**_‘I could not help myself. It feels as if it has been eons since thou hast used myself last.’_ **

_‘You’re mad because I fused you away?’_ Was his inner self seriously that petty?

**_‘Nay. Thou remember our contract, do thou not? I am thou, thou art I. Thou hast forgotten thy true self, and it is the reckoning for thine downfall.’_ **

Akira’s blood goes cold, freezing him in place. If the Sahara Desert is dry, his tongue is the freaking sun. _‘You’re telling me that I didn’t try hard enough to stay alive?’_

There’s no answer, and Akira has to bite back a frustrated yell. Four lifetimes and _now_ Arsene decides to talk?

“Are you feeling alright?”

He snaps out of his inner conversation when Akechi waves a gloved hand in front of his face. Perfect. Just the face he wants to see.

“I’m _fine.”_ Akira grits his teeth and hauls himself off of Ryuji’s shoulder. “We need to get out of here before things get out of hand.”

“How did you do that?” Ann gapes at him still. Her blue eyes, usually marred with uncertainty, are blown back by absolute awe. “Can I do that?”

“That’s not important right now. There’s a hall in that direction, we should try heading there.” Akechi remains calm, composed. If Akira were in any other situation, he’d be interrogating him. Hah.

Thankfully, Ryuji seems to have it covered. “And how come _you’re_ so calm, huh?” he demands, jabbing a finger toward him. “I don’t know what it is about you, but your attitude about this is real unsettling, pal. Do what you want, but I’m going with what feels right.” He jerks a head toward Akira. “That means with him.”

Ann’s shock is overcome by irritation as she snaps at Ryuji, “Do you have to pick a fight with everyone you see, Sakamoto?! Akechi-kun’s just trying to help us!”

“Oh, and what was he doing while Kurusu was trying to get us out of there? Stay behind to freaking _interrogate_ that creepy Kamoshida? I’m not up for that shit!” Ryuji has a tendency to swear more and more excessively the more worked up he gets. Which also means he gets louder.

Ann notices this, of course. _“Quiet down,_ will you?!” she hisses, but the stomping of incoming soldiers is none too unfamiliar. Akira points at one of the jail cells. “Hide in one of those. I’ll fend them off.”

“Dude, for real? There’s so many of them!”

“Just get in there. I promise you, I’ll make sure you guys get out of here safe.” Akira wishes he could have the certainty backing his words- he’s not sure of Arsene’s still weak or not. If he’s really gone all the way back to day one, he’ll be in for a world of hurt.

“Argh- fine. Let’s go, Takamaki.”

“Wha-! Don’t touch me like that--!” In a millisecond, the two blondes are safely hidden within the cell.

“And what about you?” Akechi’s voice is curious. Akira swings his head to look at Akechi, who’s the last one left behind. His red eyes, usually twinkling with false warmth, are staring down at him stone-cold. The briefcase he’s holding in his right hand might as well be a gun. “Can you guarantee your safety?”

Akira feels around his back pocket, and finds his old dagger still there, safe and sound. It seems that for whatever reason, time travel has preserved all his weaponry.

“Well.” He cocks a smirk as he flips his dagger into the air, watching the blade fall into his red-gloved hand to fit smugly within his palm. “I guess we’ll see soon enough.”

His teammates have told him that Joker and Akira are two very different people, but he’s never been able to tell the difference. At least, not until now. His voice is smoother, more confident. He’s a thief of the night, untraceable and uncatchable.

Before he leaps into the darkness, he takes one last look at Akechi’s face. He’s not smiling, at least- but he seemed interested.

But with amusement or surprise, Akira can’t tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Critiques and comments are very much appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

“What do you mean, Akechi won’t join us?”

Ann pouts in disappointment as she swings her legs from the top of the school roof, Morgana and Akira both watching her warily. “He’s been with us through everything! Even Ryuji agreed to join in.”

“Whatever, man. He can do his own thing.” Ryuji sounds disgruntled as he looks over at Ann, nose wrinkling at the sight. “You’re gonna fall off, y’know.”

Ann laughs- it’s bright and cheery, a stark difference to how she’d sounded just that morning. “I’ll be fine! Akira’s not gonna let me fall.” The aforementioned only pushes up his glasses. “I’d fall before you could.”

“Aww, that’s sweet.”

“Back to the main topic.” Morgana interrupts, blue pupils darting between Ann and Akira, much to Akira’s amusement. “Broom Bristles  _ must _ join us. There’s no telling if he’d get the Metaverse app on his own- he might wander into another Palace, defenseless.”

Akira  _ highly _ doubts that Akechi would waltz into a Palace unprotected, but hey- he’s done it once just that day. 

“What do you mean, wander into another Palace? Kamoshida’s not the only one with a gigantic castle?”

“Ugh, amateur. Now listen up…”

While Ann and Ryuji are listening to Morgana attentively, Akira tunes out most of the explanation to instead think about what happened that day.

Goro Akechi.

Everything involving him was a mistake. He wasn’t supposed to meet them this early, he wasn’t supposed to enter Kamoshida’s Palace, and he wasn’t supposed to decline their invitation. Nothing’s playing out like it’s supposed to.

Akira bites the inside of his cheek. Every single half-baked plan he’s thought of regarding Akechi’s been thrown into the garbage because of these circumstances. 

It would be difficult to keep the Phantom Thieves under wraps if Akechi isn’t joining them- though Akira can see why he wouldn’t want to. The clash between Phantom Thieves work and his… other duties would prove to be an obstacle for his end goal. Whatever his end goal is.

If he would even reach it.

Akira’s thoughts drift back to his previous lives for the umpteenth time. What happened to his friends? Were they mourning? He wonders if Ann’s finished with her shoot. Did Ryuji get the pair of shoes he’d been eyeing at the store?

Did Akechi eliminate them?

“--so what are we gonna do about him? Akira?”

He snaps out of it. “Huh? Yeah, me too.”

Ryuji thumps his arm. “‘Me too’? We were asking what we should do about Akechi, man.”

What to do…

Akira rubs Morgana’s back like the way he usually likes it- er, liked it- as he looks off into the distance. “I’ll try to convince him.”

“Can you really do that--” Morgana starts, but Akira’s fingers find his ears and he hums with delight. “Oh-h-h, that feels nice.”

“Are you two even friends?” Ann asks. 

“Not exactly, but he got my uniform wet.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“He owes me.”

“So you’re gonna blackmail him into joining us?” Ryuji looks disgruntled. “Do we  _ have _ to? If he gets stuck in another Palace he’ll just contact us anyway.”

Akira highly doubts that he would. In fact, he’s willing to bet another life that Akechi’s probably out assassinating someone right now.

But the others don’t know that. “Still, it’s not worth the risk. We can’t let someone get in danger.”

“I’m just saying, your workload would be a lot less if you just leave him be. You already have to watch out for Ann and me, too.” Ryuji scowls.

Actually, his workload would be a lot less-  _ if _ he manages to convince him to join, and  _ if _ Akechi decided to stop sitting back on the spectator’s seat. The image of Akechi’s smug face in the castle when he was being swarmed by Shadows bugs him. Immensely.

Now that he thinks about it, Akechi probably stood back to test Akira. If things didn’t go well, he probably would’ve left the three of them to die. Cold-blooded bastard.

“Complaining’s not gonna keep him safe.” Or themselves, for the matter. “I’ll try and convince him. And Ryuji,” he cocks a grin,  _ “behave.” _

The blonde only crosses his arms.

Morgana leaps off of Akira’s lap, snaking himself around Ann’s ankles, the latter who had gotten up during his explanation. “Well. Besides that, I need a place to stay tonight.”

Ryuji’s expression of disapproval turns into one of complete incredulity. “What? Go back to your own world, cat!”

“For the last time, I’m  _ not _ a cat!” 

“Oh really? Want me to take you to a vet to confirm?”

Morgana ignores him pointedly. “I can’t contact you guys back in the Metaverse. If we’re going to be a team, it’s better for us to stick together.” He looks at Ann hopefully. “Perhaps Lady Ann could provide me with a home…?”

Ann shakes her head, frowning. “I’m sorry. I’d love to, Morgana, but the housekeeper at home is allergic to cats. I can’t bring you over.”

“At least you tried, Mona.” Ryuji uncrosses his arms and shrugs. “I’m honestly not against taking you home either, but my mom would freak out. Can’t handle animals in the house.

“I’ll take him home.” Akira suggests before Morgana can deflate any more. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

Morgana’s ears lift back up slightly, but he tries to hide his relieved expression with a sniff. “I require very good grooming. Are you sure you can handle me?”

Akira’s been through this dance routine many times before. “I can’t promise grooming, but I can promise a warm bed.” He pauses for dramatic effect. “And sushi.”

_ “S-Sushi?” _ Morgana’s eyes grow wide.

“That settles it, then!” Ann cheers. Ryuji bumps fists with Akira. “This pretty much goes unsaid, but you’ll be the one telling us when we’re going to the castle- er, Palace. Since you’ve got the kick assery power and stuff.”

“Ha. Got it.”

With Morgana in his bag and the sunset in the distance, everything seems right. 

For now.

  
  
  


Of course Sojiro and Morgana would be out when Broom Bristles first comes to Leblanc.

“Ah. I’d been looking for you.”

Akira stands behind the counter, hands in his pockets, trying to look like he isn’t plotting Akechi’s demise. “Yep, it’s me. What’ll it be?” 

Akechi makes no attempt to sit down as he gazes the interior of the café. “I must say, this is quite a pleasant place. The ambience is wonderful.”

“Yeah. It’s pretty nice here.” How is he supposed to make conversation with his to-be killer? He’ll Google it later. “You gonna order?”

“Oh- yes. I’ve heard good things about this place, and thought I’d stop by. Never would I have imagined you would work here.” Looks like he still loves his own voice.

He sits down and peers over at the menu items, clearly at a loss for what to order. “I’ll have…”

“Kopi luwak?” Akira suggests. He fights the urge to smirk and unfortunately fails. “It’s some of the finest coffee around.”

“Kopi luwak? What a strange name.” Akechi hums. “But if you recommend it, I suppose I’ll just go with that.”

“It’ll be ready in a minute. The remote’s over there if you want to make yourself comfortable.”

He lets the barista in him work the machine, hands flying to put together the order. As much as he wishes he could serve Akechi cat poop coffee, he knows Sojiro would have a fit if he finds out he’d used some of his most expensive beans. Shame.

Instead, he lets his mind go into autopilot, settling for a simple brew with heaps of sugar and cream. Akechi would probably like a cup full of glucose.

Then he reminds himself that he’s supposed to serve him a bad cup, and so dumps in another heaping of cream. If Akechi’s to die of diabetes, then so be it. Karma’s a bitch and so is he.

“Enjoy.” He slides the cup over.

“Why, thank you.” Akechi takes a sip and his eyes grow wide. To Akira’s surprise, he doesn’t spit it out. “This is… incredible.”

“Sorry?”

“The coffee. It’s perfect.” Akechi gestures to the cup. Akira can practically see the sugar lumps. “Are you being serious?”

“Yes. Of all the coffee I’ve ever drank in my life- which is to say, quite a lot, as I  _ am _ a full-time detective- this is the most delicious cup I’ve ever been served.” It’s a nice compliment, Akira thinks. Nice enough to tie his plastic-filled smile into a pretty bow to bestow upon Akira as a gift.

“I’ve been in this business for a little bit. Learned some stuff.” Akira says airily, waving a hand. “It’s pretty much second nature to me now.”

“Hm. I see. Well, whoever you learned it from, they taught you right.” Akechi sips the sugar-infested coffee again. “I must say, this really is quite pleasurable.”

“My coffee’s not the only thing that’s pleasurable.” 

Akechi freezes, then relaxes as he sees the slight grin gracing Akira’s face. “Ahaha… quite the joker, aren’t you,” he murmurs, face still slightly pink. 

It’s almost infuriating how hard he hit the nail on the head. Akira doesn’t need a mirror to know his face is scrunched up like he just sucked out a lemon. “You could say that.”

It’s too calm. It’s too normal. For all Akira knows, it’s the Saturday before he dies. It’s like nothing ever happened.

But speak of the devil, Akechi decides to bring it up like the detective he is. “So about that Palace…”

“Palace? What palace? I don’t remember a palace, just a castle.” Akira says back, trying to look like he’s cleaning the dishes absentmindedly. Akechi chuckles. Akira thinks it’s condescending as  _ frick. _ “That castle, or the entirety of it, is called a Palace, Kurusu-san. But yes, I’m talking about the castle.” Akechi studies him. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m completely fine. It’s not every day I walk into a medieval structure with fire-happy monsters.” Akira regrets snapping at him, but Akechi (thankfully) only seems amused. “Well. If you’re making jokes about the matter I’m sure you’re in the best of health.”

Akira  _ hates _ how Akechi could seems so- so  _ calm,  _ so  _ collected, _ as if this isn’t his fourth time reliving this moment. Then again, he didn’t get shot three times. “What about it?”

Akechi stares into his coffee. “I know I declined your offer of joining your… team.”

 “You’re joining us?”

Akechi laughs. “Me? Oh, heavens, no. I’m far too busy.”  _ Busy shooting innocent people for your selfish-ass gain, you fake. _ “But I think I may be able to assist you.”

He perks up. As long as Akechi’s involving himself with them, Akira’s happy. “How?”

“I know you’ve been going into the Palace with Takamaki-san and Sakamoto-san. And Morgana.” Akechi laces his fingers together. “I want you to stop, and testify to the police so we can build a case against Kamoshida. It’s safest that way.”

Akira takes back  _ everything. _

“That sounds wonderful.” His tongue’s sandpaper in his mouth. “Wonderfully idealistic. Do you have any idea how much Ann and Ryuji suffered at the hands of that guy? Getting him to court isn’t enough. He won’t be convicted.”

“And how do you know that? We already have two witnesses- two  _ victims- _ to his crimes. I’ve seen what his Palace looked like. Telling the truth to an unsuspecting culprit can force their reactions out unlike any other.” Akechi shoots back. “Have you considered the weight of what would happen if you were to tamper with whatever’s inside that world? Do you know where that app came from? How does the entirety of that power, Persona, work? There are far too many questions and not enough answers.”

Akira hates that he’s right- for the most part. If he had listed all these points down in his first life, Akira probably would have listened. “Time’s running out. We need to do something about him. We can’t wait months for him to abuse other students before he’s finally thrown in jail.”

“You sound so sure.” Akechi says simply.

Thoughts flash back to a girl with crippled legs and bruised cheeks, of a body falling off the roof and months of physical therapy. His fist tightens. “I’m sure that something bad’s gonna happen if we let a jerk like that go. Akechi, we need to do this.”

The look on his face is unrecognizable. “Jerk adults who abuse children…” he murmurs. 

The detective stands up, sliding over his bill. “Fine. Whatever you do doesn’t concern me- but remember.” Akechi’s face is most similar to the assassin who held him at gunpoint. “This is something that you  _ will _ end up regretting.”

As he leaves, Akira calls out to him. “Are you sure you don’t want to come with us?”

He doesn’t bother turning around. “If only I could.”

  
  
  


_ Whoosh _ goes the voices in the dark.

Ripping off a mask from an enemy Shadow never loses its thrill. Running, dashing, sneaking, crawling… just being in the Metaverse is an adrenaline rush waiting to happen.

And Akechi’s sure that Akira feels that way too.

Knife at its throat, red eyes glare through the musty dark depths of Mementos. “Congressman.”

“Y-Yes! I’ll do anything! I-I-!” the bald, fifty year old man snivels. Akechi fights the urge to laugh.

He supposes that having others at his mercy never loses its thrill, either.

Gun cocked, safety off, Akechi stares him down. “How foolish of you to think you could embezzle money from the government like that. You’re a disgrace to our leader’s party.”

“I’m sorry! I’ll do anything! I-I put the money back, it was only a small investment in my business, I only needed the money after my campaign went down-!”

“I, me, my. Everything’s about you, isn’t it, Congressman?” His voice is laced with venom. “I’ll let you in on something, sir.”

“Y-Yes! Anything!”

“He does not hold grudges,” Akechi lets the gun’s tight hold loosen, only slightly. 

Tears stream down the congressman’s cheeks- for a Shadow, it’s surprisingly realistic, Akechi muses. “Oh, thank you, thank you, good soul! Mercy to you, mercy—”

_ Click. _

“—because he crushes those who  _ dare _ disobey him.”

Akechi relishes in the surprise and horror at the man’s expression as he shoots, bullet going clean through the Shadow’s head before it disintegrates in a matter of seconds into ash. 

It’s a moment’s pause before he puts his hand on his hip and stretches back, feeling the knots in his back again. 

He remembers the first time he shot someone- a woman with black hair, horn-rimmed glasses and lipstick as red as blood. Two years ago, he was a young, strapping sixteen year old, eagerly waiting to show his father what his special power could do.

He’d messed up. Shot her shoulder instead of her brain. She’d bled out, crying out to him to save her research- crying out to please let her say goodbye to her only daughter.

He remembers the bile coming up his throat as he had emptied what little he had eaten into a trash can. 

He’d matured since then. He was older, harder. Worn through life.

He snapped the gun back to his belt as he strode toward the next floor. “Let’s see, next target..” he murmurs to himself, taking out his notebook.

Suddenly, Kurusu flashes through his mind. 

_ “I’m sure that something bad’s gonna happen if we let a jerk like that go!” _

Something stirs inside him.  **_You wish for justice_ ** _ , _ it whispers.  **_This is not justice._ **

_ Get out of my head, Kurusu. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHHHHH.
> 
> I’m sorry for not posting up till now! I went on a little trip and couldn’t write ;—;
> 
> But thank you for the support thus far! Please look forward to the next update (hopefully) coming soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to point out any grammar/story mistakes!


End file.
